Several diaper types have been proposed with components to reduce leakage of feces and urine from the diaper, to reduce soiling of the genitals or other skin by the feces, or to reduce mixing of urine and feces, to further reduce the risk of irritation of the skin. For example, diapers with a topsheet with an opening, providing a passageway to a void space for collected feces and urine have been proposed; also proposed are diapers with two openings to receive the urine and feces in separate areas; also proposed are diapers with a transversely positioned three-dimensional resilient barrier wall or partition placed in the centre of the diaper, to receive feces and urine respectively on either side of said wall or partition, and to avoid migration of the feces to the front of the article, beyond the separator, or combinations of the above solutions. An example of such a topsheet structure with longitudinal elasticated portions and a transverse portion with a partition is described in for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,838; however, such large structures may add significant cost to the product. Furthermore, if the central partition portion is too large, there is a risk that, upon misplacement of the diaper, feces or urine is received on this portion.
Simpler transversely positioned partitions are for example described in EP674499, which describes a transverse separator sheet attached to the longitudinal cuffs and to the topsheet of a diaper. The inventors found however that such a transverse separator sheet, especially its length may have a negative impact on the absorbency, comfort and fit properties of diapers comprising such a transverse separator sheet.
Therefore, the present invention provides a diaper with a specific design for the transverse separator sheet which has a limited impact on the absorbency, comfort and fit properties of the diaper.